


A Third Party

by Hannahfltx



Category: Constantine (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When surrounded by demons the last thing John expected was an angel showing up to ask for his help, let alone recognize the angel asking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Third Party

**Author's Note:**

> i not only do not have a beta but I typed this on my phone, all mistakes are mine but I hope there are not many. Enjoy.

Surrounded on all sides by demons was not the way Constantine wanted to go, but if he was going to die he was sure to take as many of the basterds down with him. Thoses were his thoughts until a bright light filled the room and all the demons on the ground dead. The only other figure in the room still alive was a man who mirrored John,

"Cas, it's been awhile."

"John we need to talk."

 

"Lilith is attempting to rise Lucifer from his cage, I wish for your aid in stopping him."

"Where is this rising happening, why me, why now?"

"North America, the vessels of Michael and Lucifers are ready, and the first seal has broken."

"Sure, I'll meet you in the states in a week."

"Thank you." Cas said with as much emotion as an angel can express. He disappeared.

"Well this should be interesting." John stepped over the bodies and moved to the exit, pulling out his phone to call Chas.

A week later found Constantine arriving at the airport after a grueling flight from Heathrow to some back water town in the middle of the states looking for the angel that had called him there. Having had experience with the winged idiot was not helping much, but all he could do was prey, more annoyed then not, and wait. So after leaving Cas multiple annoyed angelic messages John left for a hotel. 

Sitting in the hotel room watching crap telly the sudden arrival of Cas caused John to fall off the bed, retaining some of his composure he stood and faced him.

"Well hello, finally remember me?"

"You are aware that I could not ignore you even if I desired to", becoming flushed Cas continued, "you are also aware I have no desire to ignore you." 

With a smile John walked over a took the trench coat off the angel, then pulling him into a deep kiss. Once he grabbed a hand full of Castiels shirt, John turned hem around and laid him gently down on the bed, Cas shifting to make room for John between his legs and returned the kiss. 

 

The next morning John awoke to Cas staring at him, he smiled at the angel and pulled him closer. 

"So, stoping the apocalypse, should be fun."

"No it will not be fun, but it is necessary. We must be leaving, do you wish to teleport or drive?"

Laughing, "drive. You know what teleporting does to me."

Cas smiled and nodded, he wrote down an address and poped out of the room. John laughed, picked up the paper and moved to get dressed. He read the address and left the hotel room with his bag. Time to save the world again.

 

Having looked up the location that Cas had left him revealed that there was a recent murder, one that screamed supernatural forces. Shaking his head with a laugh, of course the angelic vessels would be hunters. Just his luck. But he promised Cas he would help, and he could save one of the few good relationships in his life he sure as hell going to try.

Looking up to the sky, then back down to the old motel in front of him, John took a breath and started to walk towards the room that Cas had writen down on the paper, a quick mental 'I'm here' to the angelic radio and he looked on the door. It opened to reveal Cas, who grabbed him and pushed him onto the bed, which creaked under the pressure. He started to kiss him but paused and said,

"The Winchesters are coming back here, they will arrive soon."

"Well", John replied, "best to spend our time wisely." He smiled up and rolled them over, and started to kiss Cas again, or he tried to continue. The door opened.

"The hell?!" A shocked, yet gruff, voice rang out, and John looked up to see two men in the doorway.


End file.
